1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to commercial methods and procedures for preparing large numbers of articles suitable for mailing, each of which comprises an envelope containing one or more separate enclosures. The envelope and enclosures can be made from two separate webs of continuous, pre-printed material and are brought together prior to insertion into the envelope. The invention has particular utility where a mass market direct mailing involving a million or more articles having essentially the same format are to be addressed and mailed to individual recipients. Large volume mailings of this type are typically undertaken on behalf of businesses soliciting credit card applicants or magazine subscribers, or by charitable or membership organizations seeking contributions or additional members. Similar mailings might be undertaken by governmental organizations or political sub-divisions in connection with taxation, licensing or registration functions. In the commercial field, the use of multiple enclosure mailings, some or all of which have been personalized by inclusion of at least the recipient's name and preferably additional personal data, are believed to have resulted in an increased favorable response to the solicitation.
The terms "personalized" and "personalization" as used throughout this description will be understood by those familiar with the art and include information regarding the recipient's name, address, gender, age, and other data which may be collected from demographic studies.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention represents a considerable advancement in the art of direct mail mass mailing campaigns, and particularly that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,171 and assigned to the assignee of this invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,171, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference, relates to a method of making a multiple enclosure mailer comprising a personalized envelope containing a plurality of separate personalized enclosures such as lettersheets, forms, return-mail applications and the like which have been prepared from two or more separate integral sheets. The two or more sheets are temporarily bonded in a mated configuration by crimping or gluing along a portion of the longitudinal edges of the sheets following form printing. The joining of the sheets in this manner eliminates mismatching of personalized sheets that had troubled the direct mail industry. The sheets remain joined along their longitudinal edge portions during further processing steps. Prior to insertion into the envelope pocket formed by sheet folding, the joined edge portions are trimmed away to separate the sheets from one another. The sheets are cut along a transverse fold line prior to envelope flap sealing to provide the plurality of personalized enclosure pages.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,171 represents an improvement in the art of personalized mailing devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,519, also assigned to the assignee of the subject invention. U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,519, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference, relates to a method of preparing an addressed envelope containing a single separate personalized lettersheet from an integral envelope letter sheet of paper formed from a continuous paper web.
In the preparation of an article for mailing comprising an envelope, at least one enclosure sheet and a return reply card meeting applicable postal regulations in accordance with the methods known to the prior art, it was necessary to either (1) separately prepare all of the personalized enclosures and reply card and then insert them serially or in an assembled packaged into the envelopes; or (2) utilize the method of U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,171 and thereafter insert a separate reply card into the envelope which already contained the separate letter sheets. Special handling of the reply card was necessary due to regulations of the U.S. Postal Service (U.S.P.S.) or other local postal authorities establishing minimum size and paper-weight standards for such articles, thereby necessitating formation of the reply card from paper stock heavier in weight (and therefore more costly) than that used for conventional direct mailings. It will be appreciated that the additional expense incurred in such mailing resulting from preparation of the heavier weight reply card, as well as the special handling required for its insertion into the envelope, adds significantly to the overall cost of a direct mail campaign, and particularly to the expense of larger campaigns which typically can involve the mailing of a million or more articles.
The use of a personalized return reply card in a mass mailing article is desirable not only because it reduces the cost of preparation of the mail article (as opposed to providing a sheet reply form and a return envelope), but also because it expedites handling by the recipient and simplifies record keeping by the sender.